She Will Come
by Mita427
Summary: [BS] COMPLETE ::REPOST:: Starts beginning of Entropy. Spike is kidnapped by a mysterious demon just after Buffy shoves in his face that she doesn’t love him. And the Troika has got some plans for the Slayer & her pet vampire.
1. I Can't Hear You

Nna readTitle: **She Will Come**

Author: Mita 427 or Mita for short.__

Rating: PG-PG-13.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine…yadda yadda yadda. They all belong to Joss and ME. You know the drill.

Distribution: Yeah, go ahead. Just drop me an e-mail to let me know where it's headed. Cheerios2788@hotmail.com 

Summary: Starts at the beginning of _Entropy_ and it's basically my world from then on. Spike is kidnapped by a mysterious demon just after Buffy shoves in his face that she doesn't love him. Meanwhile, the Nerd Herd has got some plans for the Slayer and her pet vampire.

A/N: **I want feedback**, ok? I **_demand_ **feedback from all of you! _Grrr! Argh!_ So, am I scaring you yet?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Can't Hear You 

                        "In that case, why won't you sleep with me again?" Spike asked Buffy as she sat on top of a column in the dark cemetery. He watched on as Buffy finished off the lone vampire.

                        "Because I don't love you," She simply said and walked off.

            _'He always has to ask that, doesn't he?'_ Buffy thought as she walked from her now ex.

                        "Buffy…Buffy!" Spike shouted as he was being pulled off the column by a figure. He struggled to fight the mysterious figure but found it to be unusually strong.

            Buffy plugged her fingers into her ears, annoyed by Spike. He always had to try and find a way to make Buffy crawl back to him.

                        "La, la, la! I can't hear you!" Buffy sung loudly as she stomped away from the cemetery.

            Spike continued to fight the figure but he was hopeless. He threw a couple punches at it, but it was unabashed. It just retaliated with a couple of punches of its own which sent Spike reeling. Spike hit a nearby mausoleum with a loud thud and it cracked as pieces of the building went flying everywhere. Spike just laid unconscious slumped on the side of the mausoleum.

            Buffy suddenly heard a loud crash behind her and quickly unplugged her ears to see what had happened. She looked over to find the mausoleum battered and Spike slept soundly at the foot of it. But what happened next frightened her the most. She saw a gigantic demon, 7 foot tall, who wore a cloak with only its head visible. Its head was an odd shade of green with horns all over its face and it had teeth as sharp as a knife. The demon walked over to Spike and kicked him in the ribs to make sure that Spike was truly unconscious. Buffy watched as the demon picked Spike up and hauled him into a bag. At this point, Buffy ran full force towards the demon. Buffy couldn't believe what was happening. _'Why would someone wanna kidnap Spike?'_ Buffy thought as she ran as fast as she could. Just as the demon finished throwing Spike into the bag, it noticed an angry slayer who was running straight at it. It lifted its wrist to its mouth and used the device that was placed there.

                        "Teleport! Teleport!" The demon yelped into the contraption as Buffy got closer and closer to it.

            The demon vanished and only smoke stood where the demon once was. Buffy halted to a stop when she reached her destination only to find out that she was too late. She stood by the mausoleum and contemplated what to do, but her mind kept wandering. _'It's my entire fault. I thought that he was trying to get me to sleep with him again. Oh god! Where could he be?'_ Buffy thought. She quickly gathered up herself and headed off to the Magic Box. But for some odd reason, she knew that Warren and his geeks had to be behind this. She quickened her pace at the thought of the Nerd Herd and went to find a way to get Spike back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the shortness. I promise it'll get better! Just gimme a chance! **And did I forget to tell you this secret about these things called reviews?** Just push the little button down below and type what you think. Everyone's doing it these days.


	2. Holy Water to Garlic

Holy Water To Garlic 

            The demon appeared at the geek Trio's lair. It plopped down on the ground just as Jonathon and Andrew were fighting over the remote.

                        "It's _my_ turn!" Jonathon yelled as he tried to pry the remote out of Andrew's hand.

                        "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Andrew shrieked as he tried to defend himself.

                        "Will you two _shut up!_" The demon croaked as it dragged the bag towards a cage that was set in up in the corner of the room. Spike was still unconscious and unmoving in the bag.

            Andrew looked up at the demon and dropped everything, even the remote. Jonathon picked it up and victoriously waved it around as Andrew stared at the demon in awe.

                        "Warren, that is so cool. It's just like in that _Star Wars_ episode-" Andrew started to say.

                        "Will you stop with the _Star Wars_ analogies and get him in the cage?!" Warren shouted as he tried feverishly to get Spike into the cage.

            Andrew and Jonathon both quickly got up and ran to help Warren out with Spike. They heaved Spike out of the bag and he rolled into the cage into the corner. Warren pressed on a button on his wrist and he returned back to his normal human form. He gazed upon himself and looked pleased with that he saw. He walked over to the cage and secured the lock on it and made sure that Spike couldn't get out once he was awake.

                        "What are we gonna do with him?" Jonathon asked as he watched Spike. He looked more afraid rather then curious.

                        "Yeah, what if he wakes up and decides to drain us to a liquid pulp of super villains?" Andrew asked as he looked squeamishly at Spike.

                        "I've got something in mind," Warren said evilly, "See the slayer's been sleeping with him, so he must be special right?"

            Andrew and Jonathon both nodded and continue to listen.

                        "Why don't we give them a ransom? You know like," Warren cleared out his throat to prepare himself for the evil criminal impersonation, "I got your guy, I want 50 ka-jillion dollars and you'll get him back."

                        "What's the ransom gonna be?" Jonathon asked.

                        "Ooo, ooo!" Andrew shrieked like a girl, "How about we ask them for a lifetimes worth of _Star Wars _action figures?"

            Warren slammed his hand onto his forehead to keep himself from slapping the life out of Andrew.

                        "No, nimrod! They have to promise to never lay hands on us ever again." Warren explained

                        "So…then they can never mess up our plans…therefore making us invincible." Jonathon thought out loud as his voice got louder as he came to his realization.

                        "Exactly!" Warren cried out in happiness.

            Warren snickered evilly as he thought of his evil plan. He quickly ran over to the computer and began typing in some codes. Andrew and Jonathon followed and watched to see what Warren was up to. Warren checked to make sure his cameras were working and they all were correctly in place. He looked at some of the pictures and had found out that the Scoobies were having a meeting at the Magic Box. _'Buffy probably told them about Spike, they're probably already trying to figure out a way to get him back.'_ Warren thought. He sat there thinking hard about what to do next. He had to make it clear to Buffy that she better not lay a hand on him or he'd be forced to take action, action against her pet vampire. He thought long and hard for about 5 minutes until he came with his plan. Jonathon and Andrew watched as Warren jumped up and ran to the other room. He returned with 3 super-soakers and a few bottles filled with some sort of clear liquid.

                        "What's that?" Andrew asked as he pointed to the bottles.

                        "One of the plentiful things that vampire can't stand," Warren answered vaguely.

                        "Yeah, right. That's not garlic!" Andrew answered obliviously.

                        "Holy water. It's holy water!" Warren yelled as he pushed the bottle in Andrew's face. 

            Andrew answered with a silent 'oh' and backed down as Warren began to fill the super-soakers with the holy water.

                        "We're not gonna kill him are we?" Jonathon asked fearfully.

                        "Nope," Warren answered, "We're just going to give him some of our super villain taste."

            Warren finished filling up the super-soakers and began to give each nerd a gun. Andrew and Jonathon held the super-soakers awkwardly and looked to each other for support. Warren, on the other hand, waved his gun around and began to pretend that he was some sort of evil character from his comic books. He ran about the lair hunting invisible vamps and dusting them with the holy water. _'He's even freakier than I am with Star Wars,' _Andrew thought as he watched Warren make a fool of himself. On the other hand Jonathon thought, _'Man, I wish I had that much confidence in myself,'_

                        "So, um, what do you think super villains taste like?" Andrew peered over and asked Jonathon.

                        "I have no clue," Jonathon answered absentmindedly as he kept watching the brave acts of Warren.


	3. Confessions

Confessions 

            The whole gang had heard about the kidnapping of Spike and Buffy had demanded a Scooby meeting immediately. In less than a half and hours time, everyone had arrived at the Magic Box. Dawn had persuaded Buffy into letting her come since Spike was her best friend. Everyone had gathered and they were sitting around their usual table at which they discuss their battle plans.

                        "Buffy, what happened?" Willow questioned.

                        "I was on patrol. You know any kind of normal patrol," Buffy started as she stood up in front of the gang, "And then Spike showed up, you know the showy-uppy type of Spike he is, and we started talking. He helped me dust a vamp and I…started to leave. He started to say something and I thought it was a way for him to get in my pants-"

            Eyebrows were raised all around as they were all enraptured in Buffy's story.

                        "Figuratively speaking, of course," Buffy edited, "And then this demon pulled him off and shoved him into a bag. There was this device on his hand, some sort of teleportation device that he used to get away."

                        "And there's only one person that we know that can make such high-tech contraptions," Willow said.

                        "Warren, " Buffy answered for everyone, "We need to get Spike back."

            Everyone sat in thought for a couple seconds as they processed everything that had just been said. But it seemed that one of the Scoobys' minds was wandering. Willow was eying Tara hoping not to get caught. They both traded some flirtatious glances before Xander spoke up.

                        "Well, why do we have to save Spike anyway? It's not like we need him." Xander said suggestively.

                        "Well, he _is_ a good fighter," Tara brought up.

                        "Plus he's really funny," Dawn added.

                        "And, he has a very muscular body," Anya piped up.

            Everyone looked awkwardly at Anya who always came up with the sexual remarks. She noticed everyone's confusion and sulked back into her chair.

                        "Well, I mean, no one's in _love_ with the guy. It's not like anyone's boinking Spike," Xander tried to prove his point.

            Buffy and Tara both looked away as they heard the words boinking and Spike used in the same sentence. Xander tried to look at Buffy for help but quickly noticed that she and Tara had both looked away. He sensed a disturbance in the air and finally it clicked in his head.

                        "Oh my god…Oh my god! Buffy's boinking Spike!" Xander yelled out as his voice shook with fright. His mind was moving frantically and he couldn't think straight. He tried to calm himself down and decided that it'd be better if he just shut up. 

                        "Just tell the whole world why don't you," Buffy murmured. 

                        "I knew it! I knew it all along!" Anya screamed out.

            Everyone else had just kept his or her mouths shut waiting to hear the rest of the story. They didn't want to overreact at the situation knowing that it would just result in chaos. On the other hand, Buffy took a deep breath to calm herself and she readied herself to speak.

                        "It's true. I have been sleeping with Spike," Buffy stated for everyone to know, "It was just that after I had come back, I was feeling…dead…inside. He just-just made me feel alive."

            Willow stood up and walked towards Buffy. She placed a comforting hand on her arm. She didn't want Buffy to think that they were angry with her.

                        "Buffy, why didn't you tell us? We're always here to help you," Willow said soothingly.

                        "I know that now. And I know that I can tell you guys anything and everything." Buffy said, "And I guess I'm starting it off by letting you guys know that we're not _boinking_ anymore. I stopped it after Riley left."

            Everyone just sat quietly as hey heard Buffy spoke. But when Buffy stopped speaking, no one knew what to say. But, Dawn thought over what Buffy had said and she was beginning to think something was going amiss. _'Spike loves Buffy, well duh, but does Buffy love Spike?'_ Dawn thought.

                        "That's good, uh, I think." Dawn started, "But we all know that Spike loves you, do _you_ love him?"

            Tara's ears perked up at that moment. Buffy had denied the fact that she had loved Spike to her. She knew that Buffy wouldn't lie to her friends, not after everything that had just happened. Se was pondering about what Buffy was going to tell her friends.

                        "I-I don't know. I don't know if it is love. I can't say I do, but I can't say I don't. He just-he just has his place in my heart, you know?" Buffy answered.

            Willow nodded, "We all understand Buffy…right Xander?"

            Everybody knew that Xander had always had it in for Spike. But, if Buffy really did love Spike, he had to accept it. 

                        "Yeah, I guess." Xander whispered, "If he makes you happy," 

                        "Thanks, Xand. It means a lot." Buffy said gratefully to him. 

            Buffy and Xander looked happy that they both could come to common ground with Spike. Although, Xander still hated the fact that he had to be nice to Spike. But, he pushed those thoughts away and filled his mind with thoughts about a happy Buffy, a Buffy that he hasn't seen in a long time. 

                        "So this means we all approve, right?" Dawn blurted out, "I mean everyone's okay with it."

            Buffy, Xander, and Willow all nodded and a thrilled Dawn squeaked in exhilaration. 

                        "This is so cool! I can't wait to see the look on Spike's face…" Dawn drifted off, "Oh my god! Spike! We still gotta find him!"

                        "Oh my gosh. Okay, got a little off track there," Buffy whispered under her breath, "My guess would be that Warren and his geeks have something to do with this. We have to locate them, find out where they're staying at and who's with them. Hopefully, they have Spike's company with them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: **Review**, _you try it once and you're hooked_. But this addiction isn't a bad one. It's a very good one. Trust me. You will enlighten the lives of the authors of the fics you read. I know it'll enlighten me…


	4. The Masterpiece

The Masterpiece 

Warren, Jonathon and Andrew all were getting ready to unleash their "brilliant" plan. They stocked up on holy water, garlic, stakes and anything else vampires are injured by. The monster had knocked Spike out cold for a few hours now and he still hadn't woken up. They all wait as Spike slept peacefully in his cage that was wired with electricity. If Spike touched the walls of the cage, he would be hit with a shock that only a master vampire could withstand. This was much more powerful than the cages that The Initiative had made. Warren had made sure that there would be no way for Spike to escape, not without killing himself. 

"Warren, when is he going to wake up? I'm bored." Andrew whined.

                        "I don't know. I must've hit him hard when I kidnapped him. He should be up sometime." Warren told him, "But in the meantime, we can get ready for the fun,"

                        "What fun?" Jonathon asked as he got up from his game of advanced Solitaire on the computer.

                        "We didn't store all this vampire-goodness for no reason, come on." Warren said and he got up from his seat and wandered towards the closet. Jonathon and Andrew both followed him reluctantly, both of them rather wanted to be bored than get in a big mess with the slayer.

They all returned with piles of books and boxes filled with garlic and crosses. The geeks placed them on a ground and began to sort things out when Spike finally began to become aware of his surroundings. Warren noticed the groggy vampire and quickly went up to greet Spike.

"Finally awake now, Mr. Sleepyhead?" Warren commented as he grinned evilly through the bars of the cage.

                        "What'll you make of it?" Spike asked as he accessed the situation.

            Andrew frantically jumped up to Warren and said, "Ooo! Ooo! Can we play with his parts and put them in different places?"

            Warren, Spike, and Jonathon all gave Andrew weird looks as they watched him trying to control his eagerness. Andrew quickly noticed the confusion and tried to clear up the mess he just made.

                        "Removable parts, Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Sleepyhead? Ok, I'll just shut up now." Andrew said, humiliated, and sat back down in his chair.

                        "Continuing," Warren transitioned, "See Spike, you've gotten yourself into a very unique situation,"

                        "Is that right?" Spike questioned, "What kind of _unique_ situation is this?"

                        "Well, we've put a plan with your slayer. Either she never makes contact with us again or you will be gone with the wind," Warren answered.

                        "Bloody great," Spike groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "The Wanker Brothers have come up with a _master_ plan to foil the slayer, what'll they think of next?"

                        "It's a good thing you asked, Spike," Warren said matter-of-factly, "We've come prepared to make sure that your stay here will be of the utmost of _un_comfortable. We've got your standard stakes, your yummy garlic and some holy, holy water, conveniently stored in these delightful super-soakers. Not to mention that your cage is completely wired, meaning that if you even think of escaping you'll get a nice electric shock."

                        "They've actually thought this one out," Spike muttered, "What's the slayer got to say about all this?"

                        "Um, we still have to tell Buffy but I'm sure that she'll make the right choice," Warren said as he patched up his mistake.

            Warren watched in silence as Spike sat in the same spot that he had been sitting since he ad thrown him in the cage. Warren was getting restless. He wanted some action; he wanted Spike to suffer. Warren couldn't wait any longer as he grabbed his super-soaker and shot a stream of holy water headed straight towards Spike's hand, which was handily placed on the ground. Spike growled in pain and clutched his hand to his chest. The skin on his hand began to sizzle as the holy water landed. Warren smiled in satisfaction as his plan began to work. Jonathon and Andrew stared in disbelief. They never thought that Warren was actually going to do it. They never thought that Warren was going to hurt Spike, knowing that killer that he is. Jonathon and Andrew both gulped in fear as they watched Warren speak.

                        "Now that you know that I'm not just playing around, you better do as I say. Or you'll get even more torture than I have planned for you." Warren grimly said as he held up his super-soaker to prove his point, "Now let's say we unveil our masterpiece, shall we?"

            Warren nodded towards Jonathon and Andrew and they both followed Warren to a computer. They all sat down at their designated seats and began to type in some sort of code or something or another. Jonathon and Andrew kept glancing back at each other as they nervously typed in their codes. After a few minutes or so, the geeks were ready and Warren stood up once more. He walked over to the computer and uncovered a little box with a red button right in the middle. Warren carefully picked up the box to make sure that the vampire could see it clearly.

                        "What's that? You're gonna push it and make all those mean, mean bullies disappear?" Spike mocked.

                        "Close," Warren said, "I'm gonna push it whenever you're being a bad, bad vampire. You know what it does?"

            Spike snorted and looked away, he tried making himself busy with something other than the Nerd Herd but out of the blue his chip fired. Spike grabbed his head in pain as the chip fired. He bit back a scream as the he felt the most excruciating pain that he has ever felt since he could remember. The pain gradually subsided and Spike glared daggers at Warren who was cradling his masterpiece.

                        "That's what it does." Warren whispered.


	5. The Bigger Bads

The Bigger Bads 

            The gang was all huddled around the dining table hovering Willow who was researching to find where the geek Trio was stationed. Everyone had decided to chip in and they all tried their hardest to get Spike back, in one piece. Xander was even willing to do some research, or at least keep people sane. The gang watched on as Willow did her magic, on the computer of course.

                        "Will, ya got anything yet?" Buffy asked as she started to pace behind the herd.

                        "I think so, but I'm not sure," Willow said as she fiercely watched the computer screen, "The passwords are all in a jumble and the location-AHA!"

                        "What! What!" Buffy shouted as she ran to Willow's side.

                        "I've got it!" Willow joyfully said and clicked the print button.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        "You can do it," Jonathon encouraged.

                        "No, I can't. It's wrong," Andrew pleaded.

                        "Come on! You won't regret it," Jonathon pushed.

                        "That's what you said last time we traded action figures. I gave you my Luke Skywalker and all you gave me was the R2D2 module. Do you know how unfair that was?" Andrew ranted on as he cradled his precious action figure.

                        "Wuss," Jonathon said as he sat back down at his computer.

                        "Freak," Andrew chimed.

                        "Loser," Jonathon shot back.

            Warren, disgusted with all the noise decided to break up the catfight. He reluctantly climbed out of his bed and slowly walked towards the door._ 'When will this torment end?'_ Warren thought.

                        "Shut up! God! When will you two ever just top fighting and do something useful for a change?" Warren lectured.

                        "I am not a loser," Andrew pouted.

            Warren shot both hands through his hair and tried to stay calm. He didn't know why he had gotten those two nerds to be his accomplices. They had always fought and bickered through every petty little thing. He tried all he could to make sure he didn't pull any of his own hair off his head.

                        "You know what? Why don't you two go torture Spike? I bet he'd enjoy that," Warren said bitterly and threw a super-soaker at Andrew and a string of garlic at Jonathon.

                        "Ooo! Ooo! Can we use that little button, contraption, box thingy?" Andrew begged.

                        "Yeah, sure, whatever," Warren said as he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

                        "Cool!" Andrew yelped and ran towards the button.

            Jonathon was quick to follow and in no time they were fighting over the handy little contraption. They were tugging and rolling all over each other, trying to get the button. Meanwhile, the chip was bombarding Spike as it continuously fired every time the Nerd would lay hands on the masterpiece. Spike clutched his head in pain and tried to bite back his scream but he couldn't. Spike let out a blood-curdling scream that pierced through the air. Jonathon and Andrew both froze, mid-battle, and turned their heads towards the vampire. They both watched in shock and horror and they watched Spike howl and thrash about. Warren came rushing out of his room to see what the entire ruckus was about. He grin grew wide once again as he looked on at the vampire in pain.

                        "Now that's what I call torture," Warren evilly whispered to himself. 

            Andrew and Jonathon continued to hang on to each other for support as they nudged over to Warren, their eyes never leaving the pain-stricken vampire. 

                        "We didn't mean to, we swear," Andrew said as Jonathon nodded absentmindedly.

                        "Boys," Warren said as he wrapped his arms around the two, "This is what I mean my business. You guys have finally shown your potential."

            Andrew and Jonathon both stared confusingly at Warren and he continued to speak.

                        "Look at him," Warren said as he pointed to Spike, "You've got a brutal killer, tied up in a cage, screaming for mercy. And guess what? You're responsible for it. You're finally bigger than the Big Bad."

                        "Yeah…" Andrew answered, "We're, like, the _Bigger_ Bads."

            All heads then turned to Spike as he finally quieted down. They all took a good look at the vampire who was panting and now who had a stream of blood streaking his upper lip. The chip had fired so hard that it struck a nerve causing him to bleed. The Nerds all watched as Spike slumped over in the corner and quickly fell unconscious.

                        "Shouldn't we get him a towel or something?" Jonathon asked.

                        "Nah, he'll just have to deal," Warren said harshly.

                        "He's unconscious _again! _I've already rearranged my collection in alphabetical order, cleaned them, and tagged every one of them _twice_…"Andrew whined but after he made his realization he hollered, "Oh, Jonathon…"


	6. Truth Hurts

Truth Hurts 

"Here it is!" Willow said proudly as she grabbed the paper from the printer, "Finally, we have those nerds tracked down,"

            Buffy's face lit up with a little bit of hope because she knew that they now had a lead on finding Spike. She wanted to get him back as soon as possible and before the nerds try anything stupid. Willow handed Buffy the paper and she began to read it. Buffy began reading the paper with a half smile on her face, but it quickly fell to a full frown before she was finished.

                        "Buffy, what is it?" Dawn asked.

            Buffy looked up sadly before she read out loud, "You didn't think that we would let you find us that easily, did you? We have your vampire, vow to never lay hands on us ever again or _you_ kill your lover."

            Everyone shot glances at each other. No one knew what to do or say. No one _could_ say anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Jonathon and Andrew both sat at opposite ends of the desk as they each busied themselves with things to do. Jonathon was typing something on his computer and it seemed that he was really getting into it. Andrew was cleaning his actions figures yet again trying to get all the little particles of dust that may be on them. They both glanced back at each other with evil glares now and then, just for the heck of it. Unexpectedly, a loud, hurt growl came from Spike's cage. Jonathon and Andrew both looked over reluctantly to see what had happened. Warren happily walked from the cage with his super-soaker hugged tightly to his chest.

                        "Don'tcha just love being evil?" Warren asked to no one in particular as he absentmindedly walked away.

            Jonathon and Andrew both forgot about their little fight and both began to walk over to the cage. They both stopped halfway, knowing that they couldn't do it.

                        "I kinda feel bad for the guy," Jonathon said.

                        "Yeah, I mean, it's not like he _can_ kill us if he wanted to." Andrew replied, "Plus he's got that really cool trench coat thingy, I bet it gets a lot of hotties."

                        "You think maybe we should get him something? Like, I dunno, blood?" Jonathon asked.

                        "Warren will prolly feed us to him if her found out we did that. I think maybe we should just stay out of it." Andrew answered unhappily.

                        "Should we tell Buffy?" Jonathon continued to question.

            Both of the geeks hadn't noticed that Warren had walked back into the room, "No one's going to tell anyone. And if you do, you'll have it worse than poor little Spikey over there," Warren said cynically.

            Both Jonathon and Andrew nodded slowly as Warren walked away. They both traded a few more glances before they both went back to their busy work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The silence was deafening. Everyone lay still, uncomfortable at the fact that they were trying to save a vampire that almost everyone loved to hate. The silence was broken by Willow as she quickly tried to figure out a way around the obstacle.  

"Buffy, don't worry. We'll find out where those geeks are. We'll get Spike back," Willow said assuring.

                        "Thanks, Will. So, what can we do?" Buffy asked.

                        "Well, I can track down a bunch of places where that message could've come from. We just then have to find out which location the nerds are at," Willow answered.

                        "Ok," Buffy said and quickly walked out the front door.

            Everyone quietly contemplated on what to do, except Xander. Xander swiftly grabbed his coat and followed Buffy out the door.

                        "Xander," Tara called as she followed Xander to the door, "Take care of her, ok?"

            Xander simply nodded and continued on his journey. He stood outside in the walkway and tried to figure out where Buffy could've gone. _'If I was Buffy where would I be? The cemetery is a good bet, or maybe the Bronze.'_ Xander thought. _'Or maybe the tree that is conveniently located in the beautiful lawn of Buffy's house,'_ Xander finished thinking.

                        "Hey," Xander said as he walked up to Buffy.

                        "Hey," Buffy quietly replied.

            They stood in an awkward silence as they both stared at the ground. Neither one of them knew what to say. Xander slowly remembered what Tara has told him before he left and he decided to break the silence.

                        "Buffy," Xander started, "I know you probably think that I'm mad at you,"

            Buffy lifted her head and watched on as Xander spoke.

            "Which I am," Xander stated and Buffy's head suddenly felt heavy, "But besides the fact that I hate the guts of Evil Dead, I'm mad because you didn't tell me. You know that I'm here for you. Spike…that's another story."

Buffy chuckled and a smile was forming on Xander's face.

            "Thanks, Xand. I know I should've told you earlier, but with everything that's going on…" Buffy trailed off, "And, it was all my fault. I mean, I watched him as he was pulled off and shoved away. And I didn't do anything, until it was too late,"

Xander carefully listened to Buffy's story as she continued.

            "And, I wanted him out, away from my family, my friends. But I don't want him dead. You know?" Buffy finished.

            "I know. Come on, Buff. Cheer up! We'll find that nimrod somehow. He's gotta be smokin' up some kind of lung cancer somewhere," Xander thought out loud.

            "Huh?" Buffy said confused as Xander spat out insults.

            "What? Just because we're on good terms doesn't mean that I still can't hate Spike. Come on, I live off the gratitude of verbally kicking his ass." Xander fought for himself.

            "You know he's gonna _physically_ kick your ass one day," Buffy smartly told Xander.

            "Oh yeah," Xander sarcastically replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike lay bruised and battered in his cage. Warren was serious when he meant that he was going to make his stay here as uncomfortable as possible. He couldn't believe that those pathetic nerds had so much power over him. And to add, they could hurt him, bad. A little push of a button and those geeks could send him crawling. The chip. That bloody chip. If it didn't hurt him any more, it was going to be the death of him. And to salt the wound, Buffy hated him. He was killing her and he didn't even know it. She left him and this time it was for sure. She'd never come back to his crypt again, wanting to feel, wanting to be loved. She'd never love him. Spike was dying inside; he couldn't take it anymore.

                        _'Poor little Spikey,'_

_                        'You're beneath me,'_

_                        'You're a monster,'_

                        _'You can't love without a soul,'_

                        'I could never love you,' 

Spike sat curled up in the cage with his thoughts whirling around him. He fought them. He tried so hard to push them away. Spike sat still as a statue as he whispered his mantra.

                        "She will come, she will come, she will come…she won't come, she won't come, she won't come…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know you guys love my review plugs so if you are getting sick of them, **just review.** Gosh, if you people just reviewed, you wouldn't have to strain your eyes to read that extra bit of crap at the bottom. Just save all of us some trouble, please. Hehe. But do I hate it? That's another story…


	7. A Little Bit of Hope

A Little Bit of Hope 

            The bell on the door of the Magic Box jingled as Buffy entered the store. The place wasn't as busy as some days were and most of the gang was huddled around the research table. A usually perky Anya was leaning on the counter, hoping that a customer would come in who had money.

            It had been three days since Spike had been kidnapped. And the gang was in a rut. Willow had found a list of places where the Trio could be at, but it was rather lengthy. Every night after patrol Buffy would check out a few addresses on the list, but still with no luck. Willow's lengthy list was turning into a small one day by day. Buffy was beginning to worry that wherever Warren was, it wasn't going to be on the list. _'We're never going to find him,'_ Buffy thought as she sat down next to Xander.

                        "Any luck?" Dawn asked Buffy as she placed on a hand on her arm.

                        "A big zero. The first 2 were already broken down and the third one had a sane tenant," Buffy answered with a sigh, "How about you guys?"

                        "Zilch," Xander spoke up.

                        "We don't find out anything that we didn't know already, "Tara added sadly as she walked over to Buffy. She gently placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and with her other hand she picked up the list and began to read it over. Buffy on the other hand was growing impatient.

                        "Tara, couldn't you do a locator spell or something?" Buffy pleaded as she turned to face the Wicca.

                        "No," Tara said as her eyes were still glued to the list.

                        "No? What do you mean!? Spike's life is at stake!" Buffy yelled.

                        "No, oh honey, I didn't mean it like that," Tara realized, "Look, there's only one more house on your list."

            Buffy took the list from Tara and read it for herself. How could she have missed it? All this time she had finished her search and didn't even recognize it.

                        "It always has to be the _last_ place, right?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

                        "So, what now?" Anya asked as she left the counter and headed towards the group, "Are you guys gonna go now because I need to count my money. And I'd much rather do it without people here who could steal it,"

            However, Buffy was lost in her thoughts. She pondered on where Spike was hidden and in what state he was. She hoped that he was safe and that the nerds hadn't done anything harmful or stupid. Buffy knew that if Warren could pull off just kidnapping Spike, he probably had some sort of sick game all plotted out.

                        "Well?" An irritated Anya questioned and pulled Buffy out of her thoughts.

                        "Uh, yeah," Buffy said as she shook her head," Stock up on weapons; we don't know what those geeks have planned so it's safe to be prepared. Xander, Willow, and Tara, you guys are coming with me. Anya and Dawn stay here just in case we need backup, ok?"

            Everyone nodded and went about their business. But, Dawn sat at the table lost in a stare. Buffy walked over to her and, with care, touched her shoulder. Dawn, without moving, continued to think.

                        "He's gonna be ok, right?" Dawn asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

                        "We'll get him back, Dawnie. He's gonna be back and right as rain in no time," Buffy answered and hoped that she was telling the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the shortness guys, I decided that I was going to split up the gang's and the Trio's happenings into different chapters, just because I'm the author and I have all power. Muahahahahahahahah! All right! Get ready for my plug of the chapter!

Reviews just don't grow on trees; otherwise I'd be in the orchards picking them up right now. So, save me the Johnny Appleseed bit and just review for me? Please?


	8. Tourniquet

Tourniquet 

            Spike growled as he threw a punch at the Fyarl demon. It was unhurt by the punch and it retaliated with one of its own. It sent Spike reeling to the cage and the moment he hit it, electricity surged throughout his body. He tried his best to get away from the walls of the cage as soon as possible before it hurt him any more and before it killed him. But he knew that it wasn't going to do it. He tried once again, with all the strength that he had left, and kicked the Fyarl demon square on its head. The demon grunted something not comprehendible before it exited the cage. The Fyarl demon held its head as it locked the cage tight and walked over to the computer. Spike watched on from the floor of his cage, as he knew what was coming. He prepared himself just before the chip fired and sent him sprawling. He grabbed his head and bit back a scream as the shock spread throughout his head. The Fyarl demon transformed back into Warren at the push of a button and he was angrily staring at a beaten Spike.

                        "How many times do I have to tell you?" Warren asked heatedly, "You're not supposed to win! You just love the pain don't you? Face it, buster, Buffy's not coming for you, so I guess she wants you dead."

            Spike sat and let the words sink in. Buffy had said that same thing to him, _'You're in love with pain.'_ He remembered those words that she had said and slumped down even more. He wanted to die. There was nothing left to live, un-live, for. He was pathetic; a lame excuse for a vampire. Beaten by the bloody nerds, falling in love with the damn slayer, and the soddin' chip. He was at rock bottom and he couldn't get any lower. He'd much rather be in hell than be this miserable. Anything was better than this. But he knew one thing. He finally knew how Buffy truly felt. She never loved him, never will. She won't come.

                        "Give it back!" Jonathon yelled as he followed a mischievous Andrew into the room.

                        "We made a deal. You give your Spiderman Comic Issue #3 and I'll give you my most prized possession," Andrew countered.

                        "You gave me your sock! That's totally unfair." Jonathon argued as he held up the sock for Andrew to see.

                        "Oh god," Warren mumbled as he fell into his chair.

                        "It was my favorite sock. Ever since I made that great contribution of taking you, I mean some other kid down, in gym class; it's been my lucky sock. Haven't washed it ever since. Ahhhh, the memories. And I think Cordelia even stepped on it once," Andrew told Jonathon as he stared at the sock in Jonathon's hands.

                        "Really?" Jonathon said as he turned his attention to the sock.

                        "Ooook!" Warren shouted as he rode from his seat, "Moving on from the utterly gross sock, what's the update on the slayer and her buddies?"

                        "Um…" Andrew said as he sat down at the camera monitors and began scanning them, "Anya and Dawn are at the Magic Box and I don't know where the rest of them are. They don't seem to be anywhere in the camera's viewpoints."

                        "Where could they be, where could they be?" Warren murmured as he paced behind Andrew.

                        "Uh, guys?" Jonathon said worriedly.

                        "Shut up, Jonathon, I'm trying to think here." Warren shouted as he still paced.

            Jonathon was going to speak up again but decided not to. He knew that Warren was going to get what was coming to him. Warren had always treated Jonathon and Andrew without respect. He had always taken the role of the boss and he even killed someone once. That scared Jonathon the most. He was a murderer. He deserved being beaten down by the slayer and maybe even Spike could pitch in a couple punches. 

            Jonathon just stared at the other side of the room as if he'd seen a ghost. Warren and Andrew continued to think, think about where the slayer and her pals could be conjuring something up. Warren was mumbling something to himself that only he could understand. His pacing got faster and faster as he got even more agitated. He needed to think up another plan quick before the gang figured out the trap and where they were located. Time was a wasting and the only thing he could think of was to kill Spike, but that would mean that Buffy could still beat him. There had to be another way.

            Andrew's brain had started to hurt because of all the thinking that he was doing. He decided to check out what Jonathon was crying about and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw what was in front of them. He shot a glance back at Jonathon before speaking up.

                        "Uh, Warren?" Andrew said shakily.

                        "WHAT!?" Warren screamed.

            Andrew just simply pointed in the direction that he was staring and showed Warren what they saw. Warren turned around and saw the slayer and her buddies ready for a fight. There was only one thing that Warren _could_ say,

                        "Oh,"

            Buffy looked over at the monitors that Andrew had been staring a bit back. He looked and saw all the views of all the different places she went to. 

"Huh, you never seemed to be the voyeuristic type to me, Warren." Buffy matter-of-factly said.

            Buffy's face turned in horror at the sight of a severely battered Spike lying on the floor of his metal prison. She turned her head to Warren, with, what Xander could have sworn, a flash of gold passing through her eyes.

"Ok..._now_ I'm pissed," Buffy said.


	9. Don't Mess With A Slayer's Friend

Don't Mess With A Slayer's Friends 

Buffy quickly surveyed the area before she gave the gang the signal to catch each member of the Troika. Xander roughly handled a frightened Andrew as Tara and Willow both took on Jonathon. Both of them hadn't put up a fight knowing that the gang wouldn't dare to hurt humans. They both stood awkwardly as the gang held them tightly and made sure that they couldn't make a move. Buffy on the other hand was getting a little impatient and began to advance on Warren.

"So, _this_ is what you've been up to. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a slayer?" Buffy warned.

"Uh, um, uh, uh," Warren stammered as he was being backed up into a wall, "You can't hurt me, you wouldn't dare hurt a human,"

"Watch me," Buffy said as she picked up Warren by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

Buffy was going to start bashing Warren with some cutting remarks when she heard some movement coming from Spike's cage. Not loosening her grip on Warren at all, she turned her attention over to Spike who was thrashing about the cage. Spike couldn't help himself as he tried to stand the pain that the chip fired. He did everything that he could but nothing helped. Finally, he just started to thrash about; he punched the bars of the cage as hard as he could, despite his weakened state. The electricity from the cage couldn't stop the frustrated vampire as it activated at the moment his skin touched the bar. She couldn't help but watch in terror as he convulsed in pain and as shots of electricity traced up his arm every time he bashed it into the cage. A smile crept up on Warren's face as he realized what the slayer had gotten herself into. He regained his courage and didn't mind being pushed back into the wall anymore. Buffy and the gang watched intently as the pain finally got to Spike and he slid into unconsciousness. But for some odd reason the chip was still going off and it was obviously hurting Spike as the blood started to gush out of his nose and pool beneath his face. Jonathon and Andrew couldn't help but feel bad for the vampire. They stared at the wounded vampire, as they were held captive. Buffy blinked back the tears in her eyes and brought her attention back to an unusually happy Warren.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked angrily as her grip tightened on Warren.

"_I_ didn't do a thing, _you_ did that," Warren stated as he nodded towards a hurt Spike.

"Don't talk in riddles, Warren. I don't have the time or the patience for it. Spill it before I spill your guts," Buffy threatened.

"Hey, hey. All I'm saying is that the longer you have me pinned against the wall, the less time the pitiful vamp has to live," Warren said vaguely.

Buffy eyed Warren suspiciously before she moved him away from the wall. Without letting him go, Buffy looked over to Spike and found that his body was neither convulsing nor writhing from pain. He was sleeping soundly in his unconscious state. Turning her attention back to Warren, Buffy put one hand on Warren's hands and held them together, and then she began to search his pockets for anything that could answer her question.

"Hey…hey!" Warren protested as Buffy probed through his clothing.

Worried that her search was going to be unsuccessful, Buffy tried feverishly to find anything. Finally, she felt something in Warren's back pocket and she quickly grabbed it. It was a button, the masterpiece that Warren had created that could trigger Spike's chip. While Warren was backed up against the wall, the button was being pushed, which caused Spike's chip to set off.

"What is this?" Buffy asked as she shoved the button in Warren's face.

"I, um," Warren tried to stall but was ineffective and Buffy pushed him back into the wall.

"What. Is. This?" Buffy asked once again but this time making sure that Warren got the message.

"Uh, well, thatsthethingicreatedthatsetsoffspikeschip." Warren rushed though his sentence.

Buffy, confused for a second, had to let the words sink in. Her face started out to have a look of confusion before it turned into anger and hatred.

"You used this to fire Spike's chip?!" Buffy shouted into Warren's face. 

Buffy stared into the face of a heartless man as he looked back into her face. Xander couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the Evil Undead. The Nerds had really gotten to him. Buffy was about the smash the contraption into the ground before Jonathon spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jonathon said as Willow and Tara held him back.

"Why not?" Buffy asked as examined the button.

"Jonathon, don't do this," Warren tried to persuade him, but was only to be answered by Buffy tightening her grip on him.

"_Continue_, Jonathon," Buffy said mock sweetly.

"If you break the central unit, we don't know what can happen," Jonathon started, afraid, "It might just stop or it could fire the chip forever."

"Jon-" Warren tried to say.

"How do we un-fire, uh, chip, work it?" Buffy stumbled over her words.

"Jonathon-" Warren managed to get out a full word before being interrupted.

"We'd have to go through the same process that we did to control it with the button, but just backtracking," Jonathon continued to spill.

"Do it," Buffy ordered and signaled Willow and Tara to let Jonathon do his business.

Jonathon quickly ran over to the computer before Buffy decided to do him good. He started typing a few things and he started to get really into it. Buffy had tied Warren and Andrew up to a pole and had made Xander keep an eye on them. Willow had joined in on the computer goodness and helped Jonathon detrigger the chip, which made the solving twice as fast. Tara and Buffy kept an eye on Spike just in case he woke up or something happened. 

Warren was muttering some curses or what not as he sat back to back with his fellow evil-doer. Andrew was tying to focus on something else as Warren tried to figure out a way to escape and unleash his master plan to rule the world or something like that. He sighed a loud sigh that every one turned to. He looked around humiliated and tried to defend himself.

"I'm bored," Andrew pouted.

"And you think watching _you_ is making my day?" Xander sarcastically asked as he leaned against the wall, distraught.

Warren continued to babble and Andrew shifted uncomfortably. He tried to loosen the ropes around his wrist but he found that he couldn't.

"Couldn't you just loosen these ropes just a little? My arm hurts." Andrew continued to complain.

"Can I gag him?" Xander asked to no one in particular.

"Please do," Buffy spoke up and she walked over to Xander. 

Buffy grabbed a roll of masking tape that was lying on the shelf and happily applied to a protesting Andrew that tried to weasel his way out of being gagged. Buffy finished gagging Andrew and he slumped down to the ground, defeated. Buffy and Xander both traded glances back at each other. Xander could see the concern etched on Buffy's face. They moved over to the corner and started to talk.

"How's he doing?" Xander asked.

"He's ok, unconscious, but ok. Hopefully, those nerds haven't fried half his brain." Buffy notified Xander as she hugged herself.

"Wouldn't matter would it?" Xander sarcastically asked.

"Xander, please, not now." Buffy begged.

"Hey, I'm all for the lowly brooding, just trying to lighten up the mood," Xander defending himself.

Buffy smiled back at Xander and he smiled back. They both shared a friendly moment before they heard Willow calling.

"Guys, I think we got it," Willow shouted.

Buffy mouthed a 'thanks' to Xander before they walked towards the computers. They walked over to Willow and Jonathon who were talking about something before they noticed their presence. Jonathon didn't seem to be the bad guy after all as he helped the Scooby gang rescue Spike. He nervously shifted as Buffy made her way towards the computer.

"It's a real easy fix, all we need to do is detrigger the button. Basically we just need to unplug a couple wires inside so that it doesn't work," Willow informed the group, "Jonathon said that he knew what to do, he could do it right now."

"All right, you can go do that. So, how do we get Spike out of that cage?" Buffy questioned.

"Um, W-Warren has th-the key," Jonathon uneasily said as he glanced towards Warren. Warren shot back a dirty look to Jonathon and he slouched into his chair.

Jonathon was already way past his neck in trouble with Warren so what's he got to lose? Jonathon was giving away everything to the slayer, Warren's plans, the masterpiece and now the cage. Jonathon was definitely going to pay once Warren was loose once again.

Buffy made her way over to Warren who was desperately trying to hide the keys from Buffy. Warren wasn't going to go out without a fight. Buffy sighed as she watched Warren inch away from her but couldn't get too far because of his restraints. Buffy poked around once more trying to find the keys when eventually they clanged in his shirt pocket. Buffy triumphantly removed the keys from his pocket and threw them to Xander who was waiting by the cage opening. He fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one, finally after four or five keys, he found the golden key and it opened the door. Buffy ran over to the cage and helped a struggling Xander pull Spike out of the cage. Buffy grabbed Spike by his shoulders while Xander lugged him by his feet. They placed him gingerly on the couch before she dealt with an annoying Warren. Buffy kneeled down in front of Warren with an axe just for intimidation.

"So, Warren, you thought that you could pull this off didn't you? You think you know everything there is to know about beating a slayer. Well there's one thing that you don't know," Buffy told, "Don't mess with a slayer's friends."

And with that Buffy stood up and walked over to Tara, Willow, and Xander who were ready to leave. The button had been detriggered and the chip wouldn't hurt Spike anymore; not unless he tried hurting someone, of course. Willow had called the police notifying them of the Troika's wrong-doings. The three would be locked up for stalking/spying and possible murder charges for Warren. Jonathon had been tied up again and the Troika was done for good. Buffy looked the group once over before lifting her axe and smashing it into all the computers. Destroying anything and everything that they had stored on it. She quickly finished her job before she ran back to help the group who was trying to carry a wounded Spike back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: _Soooo__, what didja guys think?_ I've got a knot-tying chapter that I'm adding after this one because I know that you're prolly wondering what the heck happens after this, so don't fear! Oh and if you thought that I was going to forget my plugging, you thought wrong! Haha.

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets and Blue,**

**If you don't review, **

**I'll find a stake or some other type of wooden material and dust you!**

Muahahahahahaha, aren't I just the funniest little freak?

P.S. Rewriting of the third chapter will be done after I finish my fic, if you guys were just wondering. 0: )


	10. Always

Always

The gang finally reached their destination as they busted through the doors of the Magic Box. Anya and Dawn were both jolted awake from their peaceful, yet troubled sleep as they heard the commotion. Buffy quickly shouted for the rest of the gang to go get the first aid box, towels, and anything else needed to help the pain stricken vampire who was sleeping soundly in a dreamless sleep. Buffy tentatively placed Spike on the table as she shouted for everyone to grab the necessary materials. She squatted down in front of Spike's face as he started mumbling something inaudibly. She leaned in closer to figure out what he was saying but before she even tried he had quieted down and resorted back to his darkness. She mentally slapped herself in the face for wanting to hear him before she rushed around to help the others.

          The Scoobies had gathered all the materials needed and they began to access Spike's injuries. He had several severe burn marks all over his arms and chest from the cage and from the holy water squirting super-soakers. He also had a few broken ribs and fingers from what appeared to be a fight to the Scoobies. Plus, his body was caked in blood, his blood. From all the chip-firing many of his veins had exploded which caused his nose to bleed and maybe could've caused some internal bleeding. But the most horrifying thing about Spike was that he was literally weightless. From just the few days without feeding the vampire had lost so much weight since he was deprived of blood.

          The Scoobies began to tend to Spike's wounds as Buffy pulled Xander over to ask him for a favor.

                   "Xander, could you go down to Willy's and get some blood, human if possible? And tell him it's an emergency." Buffy pleaded.

                   "All right," was all Xander could say as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

          Buffy silently thanked Xander and returned to tending to the vampire. As they began cleaning Spike up, they began to see the full extent of his injuries. Buffy blinked back her tears as she realized that she was so close to losing him, forever. 

          The gang finally finished patching up Spike and they slowly shuffled over to a place to sit. The gang sat there for a couple minutes at last getting some time to rest and to think. 

                   "How's he doing?" Buffy asked, everyone knowing that what she really wanted to know was "is he gonna make it?"

                   "He's a vampire, h-he should heal pretty quickly," Tara informed quietly, "He might h-have some in-internal bleeding, but we c-can't be for sure. I can d-do a spell, if you want."

                   "Sure, thanks Tara," Buffy said gratefully.

          Everyone sat silently as they waited to find out the results of the spell. Willow stayed between Buffy and Dawn and Tara did the spell on her own. Tara quickly put the spell together and began her chant. She repeated some Latin words a few times before the spell took effect. 

                   "His aura sh-should turn blue if he's fine, or it could t-take red if he's in d-danger," Tara said from behind the counter.

          The gang turned their heads towards the vampire as they watched for his outcome. A stream of white smoke lifted from the spell's concoction and drifted towards Spike. It circled his motionless form a couple times before he was engulfed in the smoke. The gang watched intently as the smoke turned from white to a pale blue that showed that their resident vampire was going to be fine. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief from around the Magic Box as they finally knew that they had nothing to worry about. 

          The door opened with the jingle of its bell as Xander entered the Magic Box once again with a brown paper bag filled with blood. He walked over to Buffy and began to talk as he removed the content from the bag.

                   "He only had 2 packets of human, the rest are pigsblood," Xander told Buffy without emotion.

                   "That's fine," Buffy said and she picked up a packet of human blood and walked over to Spike.

          She squatted down once again in front of him and studied his face. Beneath the cuts and the bruises was a truly betrayed vampire. She could read it in his face. She could see the sadness and the pain that he went through, because of her. He loved her so much and this is the way that she paid him back, by nearly killing him. Buffy was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice when Spike had began to come to. She was pulled away from her mind as she heard the mumbling that was coming from Spike once again. Buffy listened as hard as she could before she could make out what he was saying.

                   "She won't come, she won't come, she won't come," Spike murmured in his wake.

          Buffy nearly burst into tears as she heard those words being repeated. Her heart fell at the thought of Spike giving up on her. _'Those nerds had better get what they deserve,'_ Buffy mutely told her self. She carefully took his head in her hands and watched as he opened his eyes. She saw the emotions run through his eyes, surprise, joy, confusion, and then sadness. 

Buffy quickly found her voice again and put a small smile on her face.

                   "Hey, how are ya feeling?" Buffy sweetly asked.

          Spike face once again came to confusion as he saw Buffy in front of him, and not those annoying nerds. _'This couldn't be happening,'_ Spike thought, _'This isn't real.'_

                   "Drink this, you need it," Buffy continued as she showed him the packet of blood.

          Spike stared at the blood as if it were a treasure and then locked back onto Buffy, "You came, you really came," Spike said with relief.

          Buffy tore her eyes away from Spike's face and put her attention towards the crimson package. She tore a slit in it's edge before she gazed back into Spike's eyes

                   "I will _always_ come," Buffy said graciously and helped her vampire back to health.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  ::sigh:: I can't believe that I'm finished. I'm done, finished, finito. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys liked the way that it played out. Rewriting of the 3rd chap [I think] will be done shortly, if u guys were wondering. And I can't believe this is my last plugging session for this fic. ::sobs:: I'll make this one a good one, you watch!

"You're not reviewers, you'll never be reviewers. You'll read and you'll search and you'll help each other until it makes you quiver, but you'll never be reviewers. I may be review's bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it."

                   My revised version of Spike's speech in _Lover's Walk_.

LOL! That's gotta be my favorite one! Hehe. Hope you guys get to review and I love you all! Hehe! Much love! 

Mita!


End file.
